In Long Term Evolution (LTE), user equipment (UE) generally sends uplink data to an evolved base station (Evolved Node B, eNB) in a scheduling-based sending manner.
When the UE needs to send the uplink data, the UE first needs to send an uplink scheduling request (SR) to the eNB. The eNB configures an uplink scheduling grant (UL) for the UE according to the SR, and the UL grant is used to configure an uplink transmission resource for the UE. When obtaining the UL grant by means of correct decoding, the UE sends the uplink data to the eNB according to the uplink transmission resource configured by the eNB. A time that needs to be consumed in an entire process is approximately 22.5 ms.
To reduce the time consumed in the process, a contention-based (CB) sending manner is proposed. In the contention-based sending manner, an eNB configures a same uplink contention resource for multiple user equipments in advance. When UE needs to send uplink data, the UE sends the uplink data to the eNB by using a latest uplink contention resource. However, if the multiple UEs send uplink data to the eNB on this uplink contention resource at the same time, a contention collision occurs.